


How To Deal With A Child

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [19]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Muu confesses to Scheherazade, who isn't down for it and diverts his attention.
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Scheherazade
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Kudos: 11





	How To Deal With A Child

**Author's Note:**

> also known as "how to deal with child crushes"

Muu bounced to Scheherazade's side and took her hands in his.

"Lady Scheherazade!" he said, grinning at 12 years old. "Let's get married!"

"Married? Why, Muu, you're a little young for that," Scheherazade said. She could feel it in his Rukh that he wasn't too interested in her, anyway. Even as a small child, he had always been more affectionate with the other boys.

"Maybe now, but I'll always be by your side and I love you!"

He did, but it wasn't romantic. 200 years on earth had given Scheherazade a lot of experience with reading Rukh and seeing all the little differences between one reflected emotion and another. She just patted his head.

"Before you start pursuing other people, you should go and learn more about yourself."

"You mean like find other Fanalis?" Muu asked.

"That's right."

"On the other side of the Great Rift!?"

"That's right. It'll be dangerous, so be careful," Scheherazade said.

"Okay!" Muu kissed her cheek, making her giggle, then prepared for his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> nyoom


End file.
